Duncan Deathsong
Duncan Deathsong is the son of Delia Deathsong, and a Wizard in the School of Death. He is also Emperor of the Deathsong Empire, and Merle Ambrose's representative to Nightside. Early This wizard was created in about 1990, to Delia Deathsong and Dennis Deathsong, storm wizards. He lived in Stormsong, a hidden city which would later become Deathsong, where he was an Esquire in the royal family, until his parents were taken by Malistaire. But, that day was also the day he would start attending Ravenwood. Much to his surprise, he was placed in the School of Death. Ravenwood As he was walking into the School of Death, it was blown apart from the rest of Ravenwood by Ashthorn. He began making plans to track down Malistaire and find his parents. He exceled in all his classes, though, especially in Death. He made straight-A's and had a few relationships, most notably with Sabrina Swansong. War of Deathsong He graduated from Ravenwood becoming an expert Necromancer and set out to find Malistaire, who he believed to be in Dragonspyre. Invasion of Stormsong Deciding he would need to have a place to call home, he went back to Stormsong, where he eventually realized he should be the true king of Stormsong. However King Sabaetus was not willing to give up his crown. An experienced Conjurer, the king set out to destroy Deathsong. However, the king fell for a trap and Duncan the Necromancer, which he would later be called, killed him. He took over Stormsong, now Deathsong City, and created the Deathsong Empire. He also invaded Utopia de Grand, a perfect city, and used it as his personal place. Finding Malistaire Duncan, the Emperor of Deathsong, pledged his allegiance to Merle Ambrose and became his representative to Nightside. Upon arrival on Nightside, he spotted Malistaire in the crowd. Deathsong tracked Malistaire down to a small hidden mine. When he found him, he asked where his parents, Malistaire replied saying "The world isn't always a stormy place, because of education". Deathsong, frustrated, rendered Malistaire comatose. He continued his search until one day, he realized what the riddle meant: his parents were hidden in Ravenwood. Return to Ravenwood Duncan stormed Ravenwood with the help of Ambrose. Finally, he found Delia Deathsong hidden in Spiral Tower. She was frozen in a block of ice, still around 27 years old. When unfrozen, she told Duncan that Dennis Deathsong had been destroyed by the Dark Fairies. Trivia * His chosen colors are black and white (basic, and never go out of style). * He became a Death Wizard, shocking him, although he admits he is glad he is part of the most powerful wizards. * His brothers from the city of Stormsong went into the houses fire, myth, and ice. His other friends, however, went into the School of Storm. He is the first Stormsong citizen to attend the School of Death, the first Deathsong to attend the School of Death, and the only Lunasong royalty known to attend the School of Death. * His full name is Duncan Saggitarius Senn Deathsong, Esquire. Category:Wizards